Daniel Park
Bullied since middle school, Daniel Park (Park Hyung Suk) is the main protagonist and is currently a 2nd-year student at Jae Won High School under the Fashion Department. He has a unique ability in which he can transfer his consciousness in and out, at will between two completely different bodies. Background Park Hyung Suk grew up with only his mother to take care of him. Since they are poor, they live in poverty while struggling to make ends meet. In addition to his poor living conditions, Hyung Suk is looked down upon by many because of his unattractive appearance. This led to him being a victim of bullying in his school (mostly by Lee Tae Sung). Unable to stand her son being bullied any longer, Hyung Suk's mother offered him a chance to transfer to a different school (Jae Won High). Hyung Suk, unable to bear with his school troubles any longer, tearfully accepts his mother's offer. Upon moving to a different location, Hyung Suk's dreams of starting anew are quickly shattered after suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of Jin Sung, captured on video. With the video going viral, he cried himself to sleep only to mysteriously awaken the next morning in a completely new body. Appearance Park Hyung Suk has two bodies and both possess contradicting traits which are always heavily implied by the treatment he receives from people depending on the body he was using at the time. First Body In his original body, Hyung Suk is usually seen with glasses and is quite short to the point that in the entire plot, only a few come close to his height - the closest being Pyun Duk Hwa. Hyung Suk is shown to be extremely obese, especially considering his height, which is why many characters refer to him as 'Pig'. In this body, Hyung is deemed unattractive by most, if not all the people he meets, with the only exceptions being Soo Jung, who has a crush on him, and Ha Neul, who has fallen for him despite his appearance. It's usually in this body that Hyung Suk is exposed to the harsh treatment of society and, at times, the true colors of those who judge based solely on appearances. Hyung Suk now uses this body to work part-time at a local mini-mart during nighttime, which is why he's usually seen in his work uniform. Second Body In his new body, Hyung Suk no longer wears glasses. He's tall, possessing the very epitome of a healthy, muscular, and athletic build, and is incredibly handsome - this being his most notable trait, as his presence in a crowd infatuates and intimidates women and men alike. Hyung Suk's incredible good looks easily cause many to question whether he is a famous model, idol, or star (which he actually is) going so far as to ask for his autographs and pictures with him, much to his shock. Even among the most popular of his peers in Jae Won High, none have been stated to surpass his good looks, nor retain the center of attention as he does (albeit unintentionally). This has resulted in him being the most popular student in his school. Hyung Suk uses this body to attend school and is usually seen in his school uniform, unless elsewhere. Hyung Suk.jpg|Hyung Suk in his first body Hyung Suk in school uniform.jpg|Full body view of second body FullSizeRender 31.jpg|Hyung Suk in his new body Personality Park Hyung Suk is a very kind and friendly person at heart, preferring to avoid unnecessary conflicts if he can, but will help those in need even in dangerous situations. Initially, due to being bullied, Hyung Suk would vent his anger at his mom. However, after some time, he realized just how much she sacrificed for his sake. This filled him with deep and immense feelings of self-loathing and regret for his actions towards his mother to the point of vowing to be a better person. He often cries whenever he is reminded of how he treated his mother, such as when in his second body, he was asked to act out a certain role as a test to see his acting skills only for Hyung Suk to cry while reading the script as the part was similar to a part of his life he regretted the most. So as to not trouble his mother financially, Hyung Suk is very humble and responsible as he does not bother with materialistic things unless they cut down on his or his mom's living expenses (e.g. rice cooker) and is willing to work so he can pay his own living expenses. Park Hyung Suk is very sympathetic and protective of those mistreated, either because of their lack of strength (e.g. Park Ji Ho) or because of how unattractive they are (e.g. Pyun Duk Hwa), as he can relate to how both feel and is prone to stand up for them. Lack of self-confidence is often Hyung Suk's biggest hindrance slowing his progress on his goal of trying to be a better person. In some cases, it leads to his being perceived as a pushover who is nothing but a coward. Fortunately, Park Hyung Suk is constantly inspired by those who diligently work towards their goals, such as Lee Eun Tae and Pyun Duk Hwa and is motivated to put more efforts in overcoming his struggles to achieve his goals. Due to his lack of social interaction with people around him prior to having his second body, he can be rather naive seeing the world with rose-tinted glasses at times (much like Lee Eun Tae) and is unsure how to act when placed under peer pressure. Likewise, he is easily deceived by perceived kindness. For example, he once accidentally agreed to become a host in a club and escaped the club while drunk. Moreover, he thought that Kim Yui genuinely liked him for who he is while in his second body, but was shocked when she treated him cruelly while he was in his original body. He also never smoked or drank before, and didn't know how to refuse when put under pressure to do so. However, this tends to create humorous situations and misunderstandings about him. Plot Before Changing Schools Lee Tae Sung tells Hyung Suk to stop the teacher from coming into the toilet by using his body to block the teacher. Tae Sung then gets angry because Hyung Suk does not answer. When Hyung Suk replied, it made him angrier because it was not the reply that he wanted to hear. He then demanded Hyung Suk to do the "Pikachu", ignoring the protests of the girl who was smoking with him. While Hyung Suk imitated Pikachu, Tae Sung stepped on his face with shoes that were wet with piss. Tae Sung then suddenly kicks Hyung Suk into a urinal and told him not to let the teacher bust them again. Hyung Suk then thinks that the only reason why Tae Sung could do that to him was because Hyung Suk was his pet. In the classroom, Tae Sung demonstrates to his friends the way he punches, using Hyung Suk as the punchng bag. Following his classmate's requests, he asks Hyung Suk to do the "Thunderbolt". After he does it, he sees everyone laughing at him and he knows it's because they feel relieved that they are not in his position. After seeing Hyung Suk imitate Pikachu, one of Tae Sung's friends asks Tae Sung whether he could borrow his "Pikachu". When Tae Sung asks him why, he explains that it is his 100th Day Anniversary with his girlfriend, Hyeji. The story setting then changes to show Hyung Suk running down the hallway on all fours with a bouquet of roses tied to his middle, apparently still imitating Pikachu. When he hears the laughs of the people who watch him, he wonders why he does not have the courage to disobey Tae Sung. When Hyung Suk arrives at Hyeji's class, she asks him why he was there. While he explained to her that Tae Sung wanted to show her something, he noted that he could see her underwear. Then, after the explanation, he suddenly did the "Thunderbolt" while holding the bouquet of flowers. After that, he also farted, leaving the girl shocked. She then told him not to bother next time as it was pathetic. But hearing that, Hyung Suk thought that what was shameful was not the humiliation that he had suffered in front of a girl, but that he was thankful for the pittance of sympathy. Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady The day after Jin Sung is dared to sign the Ghost Lady's portrait, Hyung Suk is seen with Eun Tae, Bum Jae and Mijin when they go to check out Jin Sung's signature, and Hyung Suk looks shocked when Jin Sung wets his pants. In the epilogue, Hyung Suk feels as if someone is following him, and wonders if he is getting ill. In fact, he is stalked by the ghost lady who has fallen in love with him. Jae Yeol's Wallet When Ji Ho was with Jae Yeol and Hyung Suk, he decided that the reason why girls didn't like him as much was that the other two were rich and he wasn't. When Hyung Suk calls for Jae Yeol to help him with a question, Jae Yeol rushes over, leaving his wallet behind. Ji Ho comments on how good Jae Yeol is to Hyung Suk and is about to tell Jae Yeol he's forgotten his wallet, but, instead pockets it, trying to prank Jae Yeol. Later, Hyung Suk tags along when Ji Ho asks Jae Yeol to buy him some snacks, hoping for Jae Yeol to find out his wallet was gone. However, Ji Ho was disappointed to see Jae Yeol pay with his cell phone instead. When Ji Ho's backpack is stolen, he immediately runs to the convenience store where Hyung Suk's original body worked and tells Hyung Suk everything. Ji Ho and Hyung Suk then confront the bullies at the playground, only for the bullies to beat them up. Hyung Suk realizes that, although he'd been able to clearly see every punch and kick directed his way, he was unable to do anything because his reflexes were too slow. Hyung Suk then returns to the bullies with his new body, asking for them to return the bag. The bullies do so immediately and try to suck up to him. New Hyung Suk then takes Ji Ho to Jae Yeol's home. They then see Jae Hye, Jae Yeol's younger sister. When they ask if Jae Hye lives with Jae Yeol, she answers that her brother lives alone, but she's come over to play. Jae Hye then tells them Jae Yeol's just left, but she'll text him telling him they're there. Jae Yeol's answer is very frenzied, and Jae Hye explains that he said he's coming back immediately and says it's not like her brother to do so. She then tells them Jae Yeol had asked her to help him find his wallet. Hyung Suk immediately begins to tell her that they have Jae Yeol's wallet, but Ji Ho stops him, not wanting to look bad in front of a pretty girl. Ji Ho goes to try to throw the wallet inside of Jae Yeol's room. Jae Hye greets Jae Yeol as he gets home. He's sweaty from running, panting and holding a plastic bag. She tells him she's come over to play and asks where he's been. Hyung Suk explains that Ji Ho's come as well, and that, if Hyung Suk had known earlier, he would have told Jae Yeol he was coming beforehand. Jae Yeol, seeing Hyung Suk, immediately starts cleaning the room, while Jae Hye tells him it's already clean. Ji Ho walks out of Jae Yeol's room after being bitten by Inu and her pups. That's when Ji Ho sees the bag Jae Yeol is holding, which is full of 10 million won checks. Hyung Suk says that he didn't know Jae Yeol had gone out collecting the checks and that Hyung Suk had a lot of them too. It turns out that the checks were just pamphlets promoting the online clothes shop that Hyung Suk poses for, and Hyung Suk's picture is printed on the back. Ji Ho realizes that all his work was for nothing and faints. ~the day before~ Jae Yeol was walking through the streets when he receives a pamphlet for the clothing store that Hyung Suk works for. People were throwing them away when they realized they weren't checks. When Jae Yeol puts Hyung Suk's picture in his wallet, he smiles Fighting Prowess Park Hyung Suk is actually a natural born fighter despite his lack of confidence and any formal training prior. Regardless of which body he is in, Hyung Suk can memorize any technique down to its textbook mechanics after seeing it once and execute it with the same amount of competency as a skilled expert. In addition to this skill, he possesses incredible foresight in a fight, able to clearly see all attacks his opponents throw at him. Whether or not he is able to dodge the said attacks usually depends on his opponent and Park Hyung Suk's current body. Original Body While not on par with his second body, his weight does add an incredible amount momentum to his attacks unleashing them with such surprising force that he even forced Lee Eun Tae (who possesses unbelievable strength) to resort to knocking him out when he felt he could no longer withstand his punches. He rarely ever fights in this body due to his lack of confidence while using it, but as the series progresses, he does become a more capable fighter, especially under Lee Eun Tae's strict workouts and guidance despite him not being aware of it. In this body, he severely lacks the desired reflexes he gains in his second body. Despite being able to see the attacks (even once commented on how slow they were), he was still not able to physically dodge them due to this body's lack of agility and reflexes. It should be noted that if attacks are executed by non-skilled practitioners, even in this body, he has no problems defending against them. With enough determination, his fat body could take out a person with little or no fighting experience. Second Body In this body, Park Hyung Suk is among the strongest in the entire series. Even before he developed his technique and skill, he was able to defeat most opponents, solely relying on reflexes and instinct and is one of the few characters to naturally be on the level of skilled fighters with no prior formal training, the other being Yohan. This, coupled with Hyung Suk's ability to instantly replicate any fighting skill he sees just once, makes him one of the series' most formidable fighters by outdoing many others with their own fighting techniques. It seems Hyung Suk has become used to his abilities and immense fighting prowess in this body, able to dodge attacks merely on reflex with extreme ease, even while in deep thought. In some fights, he has found some attacks to be annoying. His biggest testament to his fighting prowess is being one of the only people (the other being Vasco) that Jong Gun, a fighter of legendary status, acknowledges even once. Gun stated that, although Soo Jung was heading for a dangerous situation, if she is accompanied by Hyung Suk and Vasco, then she's not in any real danger. However, he is not yet on the level of Jong Gun or Joon Goo, as he was easily defeated by Gun. Meanwhile, Vasco, his fighting equal, was soundly defeated by Kimyeong Kim, who Gun promptly defeated. Relationships Hyung Suk's mother At first, when Hyung Suk was being bullied, he blamed his mother for everything. However, as the story progresses, he begins to appreciate everything his mother has done for him. Jae Yeol Hyung Suk is the only person who can understand Jae Yeol because Jae Yeol doesn't talk throughout the series. The two are close friends; Jae Yeol often does kind things for Hyung Suk without him realizing it. Jae Yeol is suspected to possess feelings for him, which can be seen from all the things that he has done for him such as giving him many bags of clothes to keeping pictures of Hyung Suk in his phone and wallet. Ha Neul When Hyung Suk transferred to Jae Won, Ha Neul immediately started flirting with him. In fact, she was the first girl to have ever flirted with him. Although Ha Neul at first didn't respect Hyung Suk in his original body, she began falling in love with the original Hyung Suk after he saved her from an internet stalker, which seemed to confuse her because she still has a crush on the new Hyung Suk. Soo Jung Soo Jung liked the original Hyung Suk, despite them seeming to despise each other mutually whenever they met in their new body, both having slight prejudice against people with an attractive exterior. However as the plot progressed, the negative feelings between the two seemed to subside, especially during the Stalker Arc. Etymology In Japanese, His name means Leader Valley Stream and Firefly, Meditation. In Korean, it literally translates to a Night, Mold seat (it also refears to him changing bodies at night and morning) Trivia * Park Hyung Suk is modeled after Aboki model and singer Park Hyung Suk. * Whenever he gets drunk, he becomes very aggressive, cynical, and angry. ** He also gets stronger; at one point, he was able to crush a phone into pieces with one hand. * He has a beautiful voice, which refers to Hyung Suk in real life. * He seems to have a crush on Soo Jung whilst she occupies her original body. * He is best friends with Jae Yeol. * Hong Jae Hye, Jae Yeol's younger sister, seems to have a crush on him. * Due to his handsome and athletic looks, he becomes the most popular guy at his school. Hyung Suk and the ghost.png Image-1.jpeg File:Daniel’s_Kim_Doging_Ability.png|Daniel’s Doging Ability File:Daniel_and_Joy.png|Daniel and Joy File:Daniel_Modeling.png|Daniel Posing File:Daniel_being_held_hostage.png|Daniel getting injured and getting tied up Category:Character Category:Male